The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate supporting unit and an apparatus for treating a substrate using the substrate supporting unit, and more particularly, to a substrate supporting unit stably supporting the substrate during a process and an apparatus for treating a substrate using the substrate supporting unit.
An electronic device such as a semiconductor memory device or a flat display device includes a substrate. The substrate may be a silicon wafer or a glass substrate. A plurality of conductive layer patterns and insulating layer patterns that insulate a plurality of different conductive layer patterns are formed on the substrate. The conductive layer patterns and the insulating layer patterns are formed using a series of processes such as an exposure, a development and an etching.
The series of processes are performed in a treating bath in which a treating solution is filled. Each of the treating baths has the same treating solution to perform the same process or a different treating solution to perform a different process. The treating baths may include a treating bath having a cleaning liquid for cleaning a substrate after treating the substrate with a process solution.
Regardless of a treating bath and a treating solution, substrates are dipped into the treating solution of the treating bath during a process. The substrates react to the treating solution and a process is performed. Thus, it is necessary that substrates are stably supported in the treating bath during a process. Particularly, since a large number of substrates are simultaneously treated at one process to improve a process efficiency, there is need of an instrument that can be used in various treating baths in common and at the same time, by which various substrates can be stably supported